


I'm So Sorry

by tryingmybestiswear



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Dream is referred as an abuser, Exiled Tommy is mentioned, Philza is a bad dad, Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Raccooninnit, Ranboo is there too, Ranboo is trying, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade is more adoptive tho, This is NOT a safe space for Dream Apologists, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is a hybrid, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, tubbo and tommy are best friends, tubbo is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingmybestiswear/pseuds/tryingmybestiswear
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo have been healing after the horrid events of Lmanburgs Destruction. Tommy coming home to see a familiar Enderman Hybrid and The Angel of Death doesn't spark joy in him. A confrontation ensues.-----------------------Ello! I'm back again with some ANGST :).WARNING! There is mentioned of Dreams abuse ( cause it was abuse ) as well as mentioning of Philza terrible parenting. Please read the tags and stay safe <3
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, NO SHIPPING CAUSE E W LMAO, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Philza, Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 30
Kudos: 922





	I'm So Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Ello folks! Welcome to my newest fic! After the events of Lmanburgs Destruction I could not find myself sympathizing with Phil anymore. Techno may not be canonically Phil's son but Wilbur and Tommy are. Overall I adore CC Philza but C!Phil? Kinda bad dad LMAO  
> PLEASE BE WARNED! DREAM IS REFERRED TO AS AN ABUSER AND HIS ACTIONS ARE MENTIONED! PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION IF YOURE SENSITIVE TO THAT STUFF! <3

Tommy took a deep breath as he looked out across the ocean. While he and Tubbo have been living in his original little dirt home on the side of the mountain, they would still come and hang out in SnowChester just to get a little peace. Tubbo worked hard on the build and Tommy felt a little bad when he said they should go back to his house. Tubbo obliged but the taller knew that the brown headed boy loved this little place. The two tried to keep it secret even from people like Ranboo, who the two trusted dearly and considered a very close friend, just so it was their little place to finally heal. Tommy was here alone this time, Tubbo asked for his armour a little too aggressively and it sent Tommy spiraling. They both needed to heal and Tubbo let Tommy go with no struggle, a heartfelt apology and a squeeze on the hand. 

He watched the dolphins swim by before he felt a buzz from his pocket. It was a little chilly so he was wearing the cloak that Techno originally got him, he changed quite a few things to it though, reaching into it to find his communicator. 

_ Ranboo whispered to you: Hey! I was wondering if you’re home?  _

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows and his tail twitched but started typing to the other. Ranboo would usually just.. Come to their house and didn't need to ask. 

_ You whispered to Ranboo: Uh yeah Big man, I’ll be there in a few. T-bo is there tho. _

The blonde frowned as he got up from sitting down. Stretching his arms he started walking back to his house. He hummed to himself as he climbed over the mountains, traveled across the little part of ocean, and continued towards the prime path. He was walking up the stairs as he felt his communicator buzz again. He looked down as he continued to walk.

_ Tubbo_ whispered to you: Tomy? I dont think you shuld come hmoe rn :/ _

Tommy looked at his communicator confused starting to type a message before he heard a mumble of conversation. His ears perked up as he looked up to see Ranboo. In a cloak. Like his old cloak. From Techno.

And his Dad. 

Tommy stopped moving and stared as he saw Ranboo. With Philza. His dad. His tail went stiff. The two were talking to Tubbo, who looked nervous, looking in multiple directions before seeing Tommy. The brown haired boy's face dropped seeing the blonde. Ranboo turned around to look where the shortest was and almost dropped the many books he was holding. Philza turned around as well, seeing the two boys become even more nervous, his eyes widening. Tubbo started towards Tommy, mumbling something to the others, and going to his best friend as quickly as possible. 

“ Tommy! Uh.. Ranboo and Phil are here to uh.. talk. To us. “

The shorter spoke, fiddling with the red bandana around his wrist, staring at Tommy to make sure he was okay. 

Tommy stayed silent as he looked at the other. He expressed how he felt ignored in his family more than once to Tubbo. They were best friends after all. Wilbur truly raised him since Phil would always be on adventures and journeys with Techno, leaving Wilbur and Tommy to their own. As they continued to grow up Phil would always treat Wilbur with a bit more praise than Tommy. It wasn’t like he would yell or hit or anything physical. But being ignored and talked to like he couldn’t handle much can affect a child. It didn’t help that he was what people called a ‘ pest hybrid ‘. Phil taught him how to hide his true self pretty young, so he’s never really had his ears and tail around many. This led Tommy to act out to get any sort of attention, always getting in trouble but thankful for the eyes on him. Wilbur took note of this. He became something more of a role model figure to the youngest. 

Seeing how Phil continued to favor his now dead brother and his close friend over his own child stung everyday. Tommy didn’t have a constant in his life for a while, Tubbo being there but after exile it had been different, so seeing Ranboo with Phil made the pain in his chest only grow.

“ What do they want? “

Tommy said sternly as he looked to the arctic dressed folk still waiting for the two to return. He felt nothing as he stared at his father. Phil looked a little worse for wear but was overall looking healthier than before. Ranboo also looked very warm and well dressed, shifting from one foot to the other as he avoided eye contact, Tommy knew he hated it. His ears folded on the back of his head. Maybe that's why he made an effort to do it right now. 

“ I don't know.. Why don't we go ask? “

Tubbo tugged on Tommys sleeve to try and remind the taller that it would be okay and that he was here. Tommy nodded to him as they both walked up to the cloaked figures. Ranboo waved the best he could with the supplies in his hand, it was a couple of enchanting books that Tubbo had said that he wanted, offering a smile with his eyes. Tommy's ears twitched up at seeing Ranboo but quickly flattened when seeing his father. 

“ Hiya mate “ 

Phil offered an uncomfortable smile to Tommy, the other flat out ignoring him and looking to Ranboo. 

“ Are those the books Tubbo wanted? “

He asked with a flat tone to his voice. Ranboo nodded, sensing the tension rising, and cleared his throat. 

“ uh.. yep! I got them since I know you two have been a little short on um.. supplies “ 

Tommy looked at the books, then Ranboo, staring silently before sighing and grabbing them from the enderman. 

He couldn’t stay mad at Ranboo. He couldn’t stay jealous for too long. He understood not having a supportive figure in his life and if Phil could provide it for him then.. he was happy for Ranboo. 

“ Thanks, we appreciate them “ 

Tommy started inside as Phil started to speak, not paying any mind to his so-called father. His tail twitched as he headed down to the basement to put the books away in his ender chest. 

“ Listen. Tommy. I.. I know we left off on a rocky patch “

The blonde scoffed and paid no mind to the eldest, continuing to put stuff away and act like his father wasn't there. 

“ but you know I’m doing it for your own good. You had to be taught that no governments could work with lmanburg. It.. it made me kill my own son. “

And with that Tommy snapped. He whipped around, tail bushing up as his ears went back, and pointed at the other accusingly. 

“ YEAH! I KNOW! But guess what dad!? Wilbur WASN'T your only son! SHOCKER I KNOW! “

Tommy yelled at Phil, the oldest backing away a bit, his wings fluffing out. Tommy didn’t even see Ranboo and Tubbo peeking into the room from the corner. 

“ I know that I’m the fuck up of this god forsaken family but can you please treat me like you care? For once? You didn’t only lose a son that night. I lost a FUCKING brother and the person who RAISED ME while you were off doing fuck knows what! “

He continued to berate as Phil watched his youngest express his pain. He always regretted those times when he would leave, seeing his sons faces fall as he was once again off to another adventure. But he was trying his best right? A single father taking any journey for money to keep his family warm. 

“ When you finally arrived in this fucking shit show of a server I figured I’d finally get time with my dad. Even though he killed my brother maybe now he could see me as who I truly am. But no “

Tommy chuckled darkly as he backed away, eyes welling up . 

“ you immediately join Technoblade. Who isn’t even your real son. And abandon me. Again. “

He started shaking and clenching his fist as he looked into his fathers eyes. 

“ But I didn’t hold that against you. You like Techno more.. whatever. But… but seeing your own father.. side.. with your abuser “

Phil’s heart dropped at the mentioned abuser, knowing it was Dream, and he tried to think of something to say. 

“ Seeing your father and a role model figure yours, team up with someone who drove you to almost take your own life- “

Tommy choked on a sob, taking a deep breath as Tubbo ran to his best friend. Grabbing his hand the brown haired boy squeezed the others hand and whispered into his ear. Tommy was shaking violently, mumbling incoherently to his best friend, trying to stand tall. 

Phil moved forward but was stopped by a hand. Looking up he saw Ranboo. The tallest shook his head and muttered. 

“ We should leave soon Phil, it’s obviously not time. “

Phil opened his mouth before looking at his last remaining son. His young son. His son who has seen the sights of war. His son who has gone through so much more than any 16 year old should. His clothes tattered and his hair matted, looking skinnier than ever, eye bags deeper and more noticeable. 

All the father could do was sigh 

“ I’m so sorry Tommy. “

Tommy looked up after calming down a little and shook his head, hand moving away from his mouth. 

“ Just please. Leave Phil. “

Phil looked down but obliged, moving out of the wave and going up the stairs. Ranboo was starting to follow before Tommy called his name. 

“ Know.. I don’t blame you. Phil can be a good dad. I just hope he’s better to you then he ever was to me. “ 

Ranboo looked at Tommy with sorrow in his eyes but nodded, moving forward and hugging the shorter into his arms. 

“ thank you Tommy. I hope you heal soon. “

  
  


As the two left Tommy finally broke down. He lost his father. He had no family left. He didn’t know how he could do this. How many more ‘ lessons ‘ did Tommy need to have? He’s been broken in half then ripped to shreds more times then he can count. But it seemed to never end. As Tommy sobbed into Tubbos arms he didn’t see a ghost appear in the corner, simply watching.

Ghostbur decided at that moment that Tommy needed Alivebur more than ever. And he would stop at nothing to get him back to his little brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how Wilburs Resurrection goes I may continue this! Overall I hope you enjoyed it! Not super proud of the writing but wanted to get it out! Stay safe! <3


End file.
